Стенограммы/Академия Чудо-молний
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: хлебает :Пинки Пай: Ой, когда же придёт наш почтальон? Мне не терпится узнать, поступила Радуга в академию или нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, ты волнуешься сильнее, чем сама Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Я вообще не волнуюсь. Если я поступлю в академию Чудо-молний... :Пинки Пай: ЕСЛИ поступишь! Если поступишь! Не сглазь! :Радуга Дэш: Говорю тебе: дело в шляпе. :Пинки Пай: Не сглазь! :Эпплджек: Она летает лучше всех в Понивилле. :Радуга Дэш: В Понивилле? Думаю, я летаю лучше всех в Эквестрии. Не удивлюсь, если меня примут в Чудо-молнии в первый же день. :Почтальон: У меня письмо для Радуги Дэш. :Радуга Дэш: Меня...не взяли. :Пинки Пай: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Шучу! Ха-ха! Вы такие доверчивые. Как будто такое могло случиться! :Пинки Пай: Я та-а-а-ак за тебя рада! :Радуга Дэш: Эх... Спасибо. :Пинки Пай: кричит :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай, мне надо собираться. :Пинки Пай: Ладно, я всё. :Радуга Дэш: Чем скорее я вылечу, тем скорее всех удивлю. Увидимся через неделю. :Эпплджек: Удачи! :Радуга Дэш: Она не нужна! :связь мегафона :Пинки Пай: НЕ ЗАБУДЬ НАПИСА-АТЬ!!! эхо Думаете, она услышала? :болтают на заднем фоне :Радуга Дэш: О да! Здесь будет здорово! :Спитфайр: Посмотрим, кто тут у нас. И вы все думаете, что ваше место в Чудо-молниях? :Пони: Так точно! :Спитфайр: Вы считаете себя мастерами лётного дела? :Пони: Так точно! :Спитфайр: Тогда для начала я скажу вам... А вот и нет! Был бы у вас талант настоящего лётчика, вы бы уже были Чудо-молниями. Вы ещё мните себя особенными? :Клаудчейзер: Нет, мэм. :Спитфайр: Бицепсу Думаешь, тебе цены нет? Дэш А выглядишь, как худший ученик во всей академии. Думаю, ты сбежишь в первый же день. :Радуга Дэш: Никак нет! Я никогда не сдаюсь! :Спитфайр: Ха. А ты кто? Могу поспорить, что ты выдохнешься после первого же флажка. :Лайтнинг Даст: Испытайте меня. :Спитфайр: Что-что? :Лайтнинг Даст: Я хочу показать себя в деле, мэм. :Спитфайр: А, ты хочешь проявить себя, да? :Лайтнинг Даст: Так точно. :Спитфайр: Ладно. Я дам тебе шанс. Пятьсот кругов! Вся группа! :Пегасы: Ох... :Спитфайр: Марш! свистит :Пегасы: кашляют :Спитфайр: Четыреста девяносто девять! :Радуга Дэш: Последний круг! :Лайтнинг Даст: Кто быстрее? :Спитфайр: Пятьсот! :скрип :Спитфайр: Неплохо... для новичков. :Лайтнинг Даст: Я Лайтнинг Даст. :Радуга Дэш: Радуга Дэш. :Лайтнинг Даст: Пойдём в столовую, перекусим? :Радуга Дэш: Конечно. :дверцы почтового ящика :Эпплджек: Пинки Пай, после отъезда Радуги не прошло и суток. Пусть она для начала устроится. Давай посмотрим, чем занята Искорка. Слышала, она придумывает заклинания для Принцессы Селестии. :Пинки Пай: Заклинание? Давай. Стой! Если от Радуги придёт письмо, а меня не будет, то я не прочитаю его сразу. И если я не прочитаю его сразу, то не смогу сразу ответить. А если я сразу ей не отвечу, она подумает, что я не получила письмо. А если она будет беспокоиться за письмо, то она будет рассеянной и не сможет хорошо учиться, и её исключат из академии. И если её исключат, то она не попадёт в отряд Чудо-молний. А если её не возьмут в отряд Чудо-молний, все её мечты разрушатся! И всё это случится по... моей... вине! стук :Эпплджек: То есть, ты не отойдёшь от почтового ящика. :Пинки Пай: Ага. :Эпплджек: Как хочешь. :дверцы почтового ящика :Спитфайр: Чудо-молнии - самые быстрые и точные пегасы на свете. Но трудности иногда возникают. И тогда наши пилоты должны быстро с ними справиться. Это — наша центрифуга. Она обеспечит вам сильное, очень сильное головокружение. Вы должны восстановиться и выровнять полёт как можно скорее. После этого должна быть мягкая посадка. Итак, кто первый? Ты. Приступай. :Вайлд Флауэр: Я? :Спитфайр: Марш! Готова? :Мидоу Флауэр: Так точно. :Спитфайр: Давай! крутится Отпускай! :Мидоу Флауэр: Ох... :Спитфайр: Хм. Пятнадцать секунд. Годится, но хвастаться особо нечем! Следующий? Ладно, Радуга Дэш, посмотрим на тебя. :Радуга Дэш: Да, мэм! :Спитфайр: Итак, начинаем! крутится Отпускай! Шесть секунд? Это рекорд академии. :Вайлд Флауэр: шёпотом Тебе это так легко далось. :Радуга Дэш: Ха. Мне всё легко даётся. :Спитфайр: Так, Лайтнинг Даст, приступай. :Лайтнинг Даст: Мэм, поставьте центрифугу на полную скорость. Я хочу испытать себя. :Спитфайр: Ты уверена в этом? :Лайтнинг Даст: Так точно! :Спитфайр: Хорошо. Так и сделаем. быстро крутится Отпускай! Шесть с половиной секунд? Неплохо. :Радуга Дэш и Лайтнинг Даст: О да! :Спитфайр: Следующий! :вне экрана :Радуга Дэш: К шести секундам никто не подобрался. :Лайтнинг Даст: Нас должны принять в Чудо-молнии немедленно. :Радуга Дэш: Точно, должны. :Спитфайр: Внимание! Дальше вы будете работать в парах. Завтра утром вы узнаете состав команд, а также кто будет ведущим пони, а кто ведомым. Удачи. :Лайтнинг Даст: Будто она нам нужна. :Радуга Дэш: Да. :Радуга Дэш: Ну, кому из вас повезло стать моим ведомым? :Клаудчейзер: А... :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Клаудчейзер: Тебе стоит проверить список. :Радуга Дэш: Ах! Я - ведомая? :Лайтнинг Даст: Мы в одной команде! Правда, здорово? :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Разрешите войти, мэм? :Спитфайр: В чём дело, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: У меня лучшее время на центрифуге. Шесть секунд! :Спитфайр: И? :Радуга Дэш: И Вы сделали меня ведомой! :Спитфайр: Потому что я уверена, что вы с Лайтнинг Даст будете непобедимой командой. Ты сомневаешься в моём решении? :Радуга Дэш: Да, мэм! То есть, нет, мэм! Я не сомневаюсь, что мы будем непобедимой командой. :Спитфайр: Тогда в чём проблема? :Радуга Дэш: Ведущей пони должна стать я'', мэм. :'Спитфайр': А я думаю, что Лайтнинг Даст стремится к успеху сильнее тебя, поэтому я сделала ''её ведущей, ясно? :Радуга Дэш: Так точно. :Спитфайр: Хорошо. :Спитфайр: Сегодня вы все будете участвовать в борьбе за флаг. Мы разделили вас на две команды: красную и синюю. Победит команда, захватившая все флаги противника. :Пегасы: радуются :Мидоу Флауэр: Думаю, что будет здорово. :Спитфайр: Если вы решили, что это игра, вы сильно ошибаетесь. Это настоящая тренировка, а не развлечение. Ведущие и ведомые должны лететь вместе. Если пара разбита, она немедленно будет дисквалифицирована. Вопросы есть? :Пони: Никак нет! :Спитфайр: Тогда вперёд! свистит :Лайтнинг Даст: Готова показать себя? :Радуга Дэш: Готова. :Лайтнинг Даст: Видишь где-нибудь флаги? :Радуга Дэш: Пока нет. О, вон там! :Лайтнинг Даст: Молодец! :Радуга Дэш: Лучше не разгоняться. Не думаю, что мы обе выдержим такую скорость. :Лайтнинг Даст: Ха. :Радуга Дэш: А! :Спитфайр: Лайтнинг Даст и Радуга Дэш нашли первый флаг. :Лайтнинг Даст: Давай найдём остальные. :Радуга Дэш: Да, сейчас, дай мне секунду. :Лайтнинг Даст: А, всё нормально. :Радуга Дэш: Да, конечно. А... :Пинки Пай: храпит Ах! :дверцы почтового ящика :Рарити: Опять за своё. :Флаттершай: Мне так хочется ей помочь. :Пинки Пай: Помочь? Поймите, мне сейчас может помочь только одна вещь - письмо от Радуги. Но ведь прошло уже три дня. Сейчас она уже наверняка даже не помнит наших имён. Она, наверно, даже не вспомнит, кто мы! "Пинки Пай? Не знаю никакой Пинки Пай. Кто это?" :Сумеречная Искорка: Если ты так волнуешься, почему не отправишь ей письмо сама? :Пинки Пай: Конечно! Отличная идея! :Все остальные: Ах... :Пинки Пай: Стоп! У меня есть идея лучше! Давайте отправим Радуге посылку, пока она нас окончательно не забыла? Хотя, наверно, уже поздно. Но, может быть, она напомнит ей хоть что-то. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, я уверена, что Радуга ещё помнит наши лица и знает, кто мы, но отправить ей посылку - хорошая мысль. :Пинки Пай: Решено! Посылка! Отправим посылку по почте! СТОП! Ничего не выйдет! :Эпплджек: Почему? :Пинки Пай: Потому что посылка может потеряться на почте, или другая пони случайно получит посылку, и она вспомнит нас вместо Радуги, и тогда уже эта пони станет нашим другом, и настоящая Радуга даже не узнает, что у неё раньше были друзья, которых она забыла! :Эпплджек: Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? :Все остальные: Нет. :Пинки Пай: Придумала! Давайте мы сами доставим Радуге нашу посылку! :Рарити: Я не против путешествия. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я еду! :Эпплджек: И я с вами! :Флаттершай: Я тоже! :Пинки Пай: И я тоже! Только не обижайтесь, если она сразу вас не узнает. Должно пройти время, чтобы память вернулась. :фанфары :Спитфайр: Сегодня вы пройдёте нашу полосу препятствий. фонтаны взрываются Цель упражнения - поработать над точностью полёта в экстремальных условиях. И не стремитесь всех обогнать, это не гонка. Всем пони занять свои позиции!свистит :фонтаны взрываются :скрип :Лайтнинг Даст: Ах. Неужели нельзя быстрее? Так не пойдёт, никак не обойти! :Радуга Дэш: Ничего страшного! Главное - лететь синхронно и удивить Спитфайр нашей техникой! :Лайтнинг Даст: Наверное... :дождь :Лайтнинг Даст: Что же это такое, улитки в небе? Подумаешь, тучи! :гром :Лайтнинг Даст: У нас есть шанс обойти этих копуш. :Пони: кричат :скрип :Спитфайр: Неплохо! И опять в рекордное время! Да, сделать вас командой было верным решением. У остальных, похоже, возникли трудности с выполнением этого упражнения, нужно помочь им выбраться. А вы двое можете отправляться в столовую. :Лайтнинг Даст: Да, мэм. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, мэм. Эм, Лайтнинг Даст? Может, в следующий раз не стоит так обходить остальных? :Лайтнинг Даст: Эй, кто не успел, тот опоздал! К тому же, Чудо-молнии должны справляться с любой ситуацией. Вспомни их на центрифуге! Им нужна тренировка. Мы не виноваты, что намного сильнее всех остальных. Не всем пони суждено попасть в ряды Чудо-молний, только лучшим из лучших. :Радуга Дэш: Да... Думаю, ты права. :Лайтнинг Даст: Конечно, права! Пора перекусить! Мы славно полетали, и я проголодалась. :Инструктор: свистит :облаков :Балк Бицепс: чавкает Да-а! :Лайтнинг Даст: Я придумала, как нам буквально смести соперников с нашего пути. :Балк Бицепс: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Но мы уже впереди. :Лайтнинг Даст: Ты со мной или нет? :Спитфайр: эхо Лайтнинг Даст стремится к успеху сильнее тебя, поэтому я сделала её ведущей. :Радуга Дэш: Я с тобой. :Лайтнинг Даст: Тогда следуй за мной. :вихря :Лайтнинг Даст: Теряю управление! :хруст :Эпплджек: Это смерч! :Сумеречная Искорка: Держитесь! :Пони: кричат :Радуга Дэш: Неееееет! :Пони: кричат :Радуга Дэш: кричит Все пони в порядке? :Пони: Ага. :Радуга Дэш: Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Ты... меня помнишь! :Радуга Дэш: Ну... да, конечно же я тебя помню, но... что вы все здесь делаете? :Эпплджек: Хотели доставить тебе посылку, но мы не ожидали встретить тебя в центре такого смерча. :Лайтнинг Даст: Это... была... фантастика! :Радуга Дэш: Фантастика? Мои друзья могли сильно пострадать! :Лайтнинг Даст: Ага. Но ведь не пострадали. А про облака такого не скажешь. Мы просто уничтожили их нашем смерчем, остальным пегасам понадобится неделя, чтобы сделать так же. :Радуга Дэш: Да? Серьёзно? Из-за тебя я повредила крыло. Из-за тебя половина отряда не справилась с полосой препятствий. Из-за тебя мои друзья чуть не погибли. :Лайтнинг Даст: ...Ага. И что? :Радуга Дэш: Понимаю, ты хочешь быть лучшей. Я тоже! Но ты движешься в неправильном направлении. :Лайтнинг Даст: А вот Чудо-молнии так не считают. И вообще, Спитфайр сделала меня ведущей, а тебя — ведомой. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Ты права. Сделала. :открывается :Спитфайр: Надеюсь, это важно. Ты должна быть в небе, разгонять облака с партнёром. :Радуга Дэш: Мы с этим закончили, мэм. :Спитфайр: Что, уже? Это рекорд академии! Изложите ваш метод. :Радуга Дэш: Поэтому я и пришла, мэм. Лайтнинг Даст решила использовать смерч. :Спитфайр: Я думаю, это слишком. Хотя, судя по вашему результату, тактика эффективная. :Радуга Дэш: Да, но эта эффективная техника чуть не погубила моих друзей. Я уважаю Ваше решение, мэм, но есть разница между стремлением к успеху и безрассудством. И если в академии поощряют безрассудство, и если это означает быть настоящей Чудо-молнией, тогда я в этом не участвую. :Спитфайр: О чём ты говоришь, новичок? :Радуга Дэш: Я ухожу. :закрывается :Эпплджек: Что ты сделала? :Рарити: Но ты мечтала стать Чудо-молнией. :Радуга Дэш: Больше нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне так жаль, Радуга. Я знаю, как много это для тебя значило. :Спитфайр: Радуга Дэш! Как ты смеешь выбегать из моего кабинета, не дождавшись моего ответа?! Чудо-молнии ищут лучших лётчиков Эквестрии, но ты была права. Быть лучшим ни в коем случае не значит рисковать жизнью других пони. Нужно не только стремиться к большему, важно достигать цели достойно. И сейчас ты доказала, что способна на это. Я вижу, ты не ведомая, Радуга Дэш, ты лидер. :Радуга Дэш: Мамочки, мамочки, мамочки, мамочки! :Спитфайр: Поднимайся! Двадцать кругов! :Радуга Дэш: Так точно! :Пинки Пай: Стой! Ты так и не открыла свою посылку! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: sipping :Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, I wish the mailpony would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Rainbow Dash got in or not! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, you're more nervous than Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: I'm not nervous at all. When I get into the Wonderbolt Academy... :Pinkie Pie: IF you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! :Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, it's in the bag. :Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! :Applejack: She is the best flyer in Ponyville. :Rainbow Dash: In Ponyville? I'm probably the best flyer in all of Equestria. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made me a Wonderbolt on the first day. :Messenger Pony: Got a letter here for Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: I... didn't get in. :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Rainbow Dash: Gotcha! Ha, you guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in! :Pinkie Pie: I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... thanks? :Pinkie Pie: squeals :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? I kinda need to get going. :Pinkie Pie: Okay. I'm done! :Rainbow Dash: The sooner I get there, the sooner I get to show my stuff! See you guys in a week! :Applejack: Good luck! :Rainbow Dash: Won't need it! :feedback :Pinkie Pie: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!! echoing others Do you think she heard me? :chattering in background :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! This is gonna be sweet! :Spitfire: Well, lookie what we got here. Bet y'all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't ya? :All Pegasi: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer? :All Pegasi: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite flyer, you'd already be a Wonderbolt! Still think you're something special? :Cloudchaser: No, ma'am! :Spitfire: Bulk Biceps Ya think you're hot stuff? Rainbow Dash You look like you're the worst flyer in the whole academy! You'll probably quit after the first day! :Rainbow Dash: No, ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am! :Spitfire: Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded. :Lightning Dust: Try me, ma'am. :Spitfire: What's that? :Lightning Dust: Let me show you what I've got, ma'am. :Spitfire: Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh? :Lightning Dust: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! :moan :Spitfire: Now! whistle :cough :Spitfire: Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! :Rainbow Dash: One more lap to go! :Lightning Dust: You're on! :Spitfire: Five hundred! :screech :Spitfire: Not bad... for a couple of newbies. :Lightning Dust: Name's Lightning Dust. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash! :Lightning Dust: Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall? :Rainbow Dash: Definitely. :door creaking :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet. Give her a chance to settle in first. Why don't we just go see what Twilight's up to? I hear Princess Celestia's got her workin' on some new spells! :Pinkie Pie: New spells, huh? Okay. Wait! If I'm not here when Rainbow Dash's letter arrives, I won't be able to read it right away. And if I don't read it right away, I won't be able to write her back right away. And if I don't write her back right away, she might think I didn't get her letter, and then she might worry it got lost. And if she's worrying about her letter, she'll be distracted. And if she's distracted, then she won't do well at the academy! And if she doesn't do well at the academy, then she'll get kicked out! And if she gets kicked out, they'll never let her be a Wonderbolt! And if she doesn't get to be a Wonderbolt, all her dreams will be crushed! And it will be all... my... fault! thud :Applejack: So in other words, you're stickin' by the mailbox. :Pinkie Pie: Yep! :Applejack: Suit yourself. :door creaking :Spitfire: The Wonderbolts are the fastest, best precision flyers in the world. But spin-outs can still happen. And when they do, a Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly. This... is the Dizzitron. It's gonna make you very – I repeat – very dizzy. Your task is to try and recover and fly straight again, as soon as possible. Once you have recovered you must come in for a smooth landing. Now, who's first? Wild Flower You. You're up. :Wild Flower: Me? :Spitfire: Now! Ready? :Wild Flower: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Go! :spinning :Spitfire: Release! :Wild Flower: groaning :Spitfire: Huh. Fifteen seconds. Decent, but I wouldn't go writin' home about it! Who's next? Alright, Rainbow Dash. Let's see what you got. :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Okay, go! :spinning :Spitfire: Release! Six seconds? That's an academy record. :Wild Flower: You made it look so easy. :Rainbow Dash: I make everything look easy. :Spitfire: Okay, Lightning Dust. You're up. :Lightning Dust: Ma'am, can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed? I wanna push my limits. :Spitfire: You sure about that? :Lightning Dust: Yes ma'am. :Spitfire: Okay. You asked for it. :spinning rapidly :Spitfire: Release! Six point five seconds. Not bad. :Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust: Heh!/Oh yeah! :Spitfire: Next! :crash :Rainbow Dash: No pony even came close to six seconds. :Lightning Dust: They should make us Wonderbolts right now. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, they should. :Spitfire: Listen up! For the rest of the camp, you'll be working in pairs. 'Morrow morning, I'll post the teams, including who'll be lead pony and who'll be wingpony. Good luck. :Lightning Dust: Like we're going to need it. :Rainbow Dash: Heh, yeah. :Rainbow Dash: So, which one of you lucky gals gets to be my wingpony? What? :Cloudchaser: Eh, you might want to check the wall. :Rainbow Dash: A wing''pony? :'Lightning Dust': They made us a team! Isn't that awesome? :opens :'Rainbow Dash': Permission to enter, ma'am. :'Spitfire': What is it, Rainbow Dash? :'Rainbow Dash': ''I had the best time on the Dizzitron! Only six seconds! :Spitfire: And? :Rainbow Dash: And you made me a wingpony! :Spitfire: Because I believe you and Lightning Dust will be an unstoppable team. Do you not think you'll be an unstoppable team? :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! I mean no, ma'am! I mean... We'll be an unstoppable team, ma'am. :Spitfire: Then what's the problem? :Rainbow Dash: I think I'' should be lead pony, ma'am. :'Spitfire': And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made ''her lead pony. Got it? :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am. :Spitfire: Good. :Spitfire: Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt. We'll divide you into two teams, red... and blue. Whoever finds the most flags of the opposing team's color wins. :cheering :Wild Flower: Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! :Spitfire: If you think this is gonna to be fun, you are sadly mistaken. This is for training purposes. This is not recess. Lead ponies and wingponies must fly together. If any pair splits apart, they will be immediately disqualified. Do you understand? :All Pegasi: Yes, ma'am! :Spitfire: Then let's go! whistle :Lightning Dust: Ready to rock and roll? :Rainbow Dash: Ready. :Lightning Dust: You spotted any flags yet? :Rainbow Dash: Not yet. Oh! There's one! :Lightning Dust: Good eyes! :Rainbow Dash: We should slow down. It doesn't look like both of us can make it at this speed! :Lightning Dust: Peh. :Rainbow Dash: Ow! :Spitfire: Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash found the first flag! :Lightning Dust: Come on! Let's find some more! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, sure. Just give me a second. :Lightning Dust: Oh, you're fine. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah... totally. groans :Pinkie Pie: snore gasp :door creaks :Rarity: She's still at it. :Fluttershy: I just wish we could help her. :Pinkie Pie: Help me? The only thing that could possibly help me right now is a letter from Rainbow Dash! It's been three days already. By now, she probably doesn't even know our names anymore! She probably can't remember our faces! "Pinkie Pie? I never heard of a Pinkie Pie! Who is Pinkie Pie?" :Twilight Sparkle: Well, if you're so worried, then why don't you send her a letter first? :Pinkie Pie: Of course! That's a great idea! :Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack: of relief :Pinkie Pie: Oh wait! I got an even better idea! How about we send Rainbow Dash a care package? You know, before she forgets all about us? Although, come on, let's face it. It's probably too late for that. But, uh, maybe it'll jog her memory somehow. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I'm sure Rainbow Dash still remembers our faces and who we are. But I think sending her a care package is a great idea. :Pinkie Pie: A care package it is! We'll send it through the mail! WAIT! Ah! That won't work at all! :Applejack: Why not? :Pinkie Pie: Because what if the package gets lost in the mail? What if somepony else gets the package by accident and then she remembers us instead of Rainbow Dash and then she becomes our new friend? And then the real Rainbow Dash won't ever know that she used to have friends and she forgot them! :Applejack: Is anypony else followin' this? :Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity: Mmm-mm. :Pinkie Pie: I've got it! We'll deliver the care package to Rainbow Dash in person! :Rarity: I wouldn't mind a little trip. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll go! :Applejack: Count me in! :Fluttershy: Me too. :Pinkie Pie: Me five! But don't be upset if she doesn't recognize you at first. It may take a while for her to get her memory back. :fanfare :Spitfire: Today we'll be doing our famous air obstacle course. :spouts bursting :Spitfire: The object of this exercise is to work on your precision flying under extreme circumstances. And don't worry about winning. It's not a race. Now everypony, get on your marks! whistle :spouts bursting :screech :Lightning Dust: Ugh! Can't they go any faster? It's no good, I can't get around them! :Rainbow Dash: Doesn't matter! We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind with our moves! :Lightning Dust: I guess... :falling :Lightning Dust: What are they, a couple of snails? It's just a little weather. :strikes :Lightning Dust: Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes! :screaming :screech :Spitfire: Not bad! And in record time, too! Definitely made the right decision making you two a team. The others seem to have had a little trouble with the precision part of the exercise. I'd better go help sort them out. Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early? :Lightning Dust: Yes, ma'am! :Rainbow Dash: Thank you, ma'am. Um, Lightning Dust? Next time, maybe we don't cut the other teams off like that. :Lightning Dust: Hey, you snooze, you lose! Besides, Wonderbolts are supposed to be able to recover from a spin-out. You saw them on the Dizzitron! They could use the practice. I mean, it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys! Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt. Only the best of the best, right? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I-I guess you're right... :Lightning Dust: 'Course I'm right! Now let's go fuel up! Kicking all that tail has made me hungry. :blows :punching :Bulk Biceps: chomp Yeah! :Lightning Dust: I have an idea about how we can literally blow away our competition. :Bulk Biceps: growl :Rainbow Dash: But we're already way ahead. :Lightning Dust: Are you in or not? :Spitfire: echoing Lightning Dust likes to push herself a little harder than you do. That's why I made her lead pony. :Rainbow Dash: I'm in! :Lightning Dust: Then follow my lead! :blowing :Lightning Dust: I can't control it! :Applejack: It's a twister! :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on! :Rainbow Dash: Noooooo! :Rest of main cast: screaming :boing :Rest of main cast: screaming Huh? :Rainbow Dash: Are you guys okay? :Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy: Uh-huh. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: You... remember me! :Rainbow Dash: Well... yeah, of course I remember you. But... what are you all doing here? :Applejack: We wanted to bring you a care package. Didn't realize you'd be in the middle of some crazy tornado drill. :Lightning Dust: That... was... awesome! :Rainbow Dash: Awesome? My friends could have been smashed to pieces! :Lightning Dust: Yeah, but they weren't, right? Can't say the same for the clouds. We totally wiped them out with that tornado. The other cadets will have to be up there for days to bust as many as we did. :Rainbow Dash: A hoof bump? Seriously? You made me clip my wing. You sent half of our class into serious tailspins on the obstacle course. You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends! :Lightning Dust: Yeah, and? :Rainbow Dash: And I get that you want to be the best. So do I! But you're going about it in the wrong way. :Lightning Dust: The Wonderbolts don't seem to think so. After all, Spitfire did make me the leader and you the wingpony. :Rainbow Dash: sigh You're right. She did. :opens :Spitfire: This better be important. You're supposed to be up there busting clouds with your partner. :Rainbow Dash: We're done with that, ma'am. :Spitfire: Already? That's an academy record! Explain your methods. :Rainbow Dash: That's why I'm here, ma'am. Lightning Dust decided to use a tornado. :Spitfire: A bit excessive for cloud-busting. But judging from your time, it was obviously an effective tactic. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well that "effective tactic" nearly took out my friends! No disrespect, ma'am, but there's a big difference between pushing yourself as hard as you can and just being reckless. And if being reckless is what gets rewarded around here, if that's what it means to be a Wonderbolt, then I don't want any part of it. :Spitfire: What are you saying, newbie? :Rainbow Dash: I quit. :closes :Applejack: You did what?! :Rarity: Being a Wonderbolt was your dream! :Rainbow Dash: Not anymore. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash. I know how much this meant to you. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! How dare you storm out of my office without giving me a chance to respond! The Wonderbolts are looking for the best flyers in Equestria, but you were right. Being the best should never come at the expense of our fellow ponies. It's not just about pushing ourselves. It's about pushing ourselves in the right direction. You've shown that you're capable of doing just that. You're no wingpony, Rainbow Dash. You're a leader. :Rainbow Dash: OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh! :Spitfire: Now get out there and give me twenty! :Rainbow Dash: Yes, ma'am! :Pinkie Pie: Wait! You didn't even get to open your care package! :music :credits en:Transcripts/Wonderbolts Academy es:Transcripciones/Academia Wonderbolt pl:Transkrypty/Akademia Wonderbolts Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон